A camera apparatus using a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor has widely spread. It is to be noted that a camera apparatus in which a head, i.e., an imaging unit can be separated or a camera apparatus in which a head is provided in the distance has extensively put into practical use at present.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-191389 (KOKAI) discloses a video camera using asynchronous FIFO memory.